


S11E8_Sully

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e08 Just My Imagination, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: I just really love Sully okay





	S11E8_Sully

_(Sam’s 6:30AM alarm goes off. He grabs his phone and turns off the alarm, checking the time. Sophia rolls over, groaning. She wraps her arms around Sam, and he slides an arm around her.)_

Sophia: Goddamnit, Sam, it’s 6:30!

Sam: What? I need to go for a run before I get to the rest of the day. You wanna come?

Sophia: No. You always get so butthurt when I beat your best time on a mile.

Sam: Shut up.

_(Sam leans down, kissing her. He looks down at her, and his feelings are completely obvious. He smoothes her hair down, kissing her forehead.)_

Sam: You’re so beautiful, Sophia.

Sophia: I just woke up…

Sam: Doesn’t mean you’re not still beautiful.

_(Sophia sits up, kissing Sam. She smiles at him.)_

Sophia: Flattery gets you nowhere.

Sam: I’m just content with you smiling at me again.

_(Sophia kisses him again.)_

Sophia: And this?

Sam: Cherry on top.

Sophia: On top, huh?

_(Sophia climbs on top of Sam, kissing him again. The covers slide off her to reveal that she is only in a tank top and underwear. He runs a hand through her hair, sliding his hand down to grab her ass. Each of his hands grips her tight to him, and her hands scratch her nails on his back. The scratching clearly arouses Sam, who becomes more enthusiastic with each scratch.)_

Sophia: Skip the run. You can work out right here.

_(Sam looks intrigued. She slides his hands under her tank top, all the way up to her breasts. Sam grips them, and Sophia moans under her breath softly. Sam, his sexual arousal rising, slams her down under him on the bed. He kisses her, and she slides her legs around him, pulling him closer.)_

Sam: Damn. You drive a hard bargain.

Sophia: I’m not trying to negotiate, Sam.

_(Outside the room, Dean coughs and the bathroom door closes. Sophia snaps to attention, and Sam notices. It turns him off.)_

Sam: I’m gonna go for the run, Sophia.

_(He disentangles himself from her legs, kissing her forehead gently.)_

Sophia: Seriously?

_(Sam guffaws, turning back to her.)_

Sam: You seriously think I want to watch you jump every time Dean moves? I know what I see, babe. You said you were willing to fix things with us, that you were willing to try.

Sophia: I am. I care about you, Sam.

Sam: I know you do. I’ve never doubted that. I’m beginning to think… Maybe we’re trying too hard. Maybe you’re not fixing this for you. You’re trying to distract yourself from something else.

Sophia: That’s not true, Sam.

_(Sam’s obviously put off by Sophia’s denial of what he can clearly see, but can’t force her.)_

Sam: Right. Whatever. Anyway, I’ll see you after my run. Get some sleep, babe.

_(Sam leaves the room._ _She rolls over, falling back to sleep. Because her eyes are closed, she misses the figure on the other side of the bed.)_

_(All of Sam’s favorite snacks from childhood, including the marshmallow nachos, are spread out on the table. There is, however, a lone plate of brownies off to the side that make no sense to Sam or Dean.)_

Sam: I didn’t make this. I don’t even like brownies…

Dean: Well, where did all this come from?!

Sully: I made it!

Dean: … I’m gonna go get my gun.

_(Sophia, unable to sleep, walks into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She sees Dean, and he has a noticeable effect on her, but she tries to put it aside. Dean, Sam, and Sully watch her, and Sam notices that Sully seem to want to run to her, to hug her.)_

Sophia: What are you guys arguing about? Hey, snacks!

_(Sophia runs to the table, looking at everything.)_

Dean: You don’t know anything about this?

_(Sophia turns toward him.)_

Sophia: Do I look like I have the time to whip up this kind of sugar coma? Oh, my God, brownies! You guys finally remembered how much I love brownies!

_(Sophia eats one.)_

Sam: I didn’t even know you liked brownies…

Sophia: Wait a minute. There’s candied pecans in these brownies. There’s only one person I ever told about how much I love candied pecans in my brownies…

_(Taking that as his cue, Sully makes himself visible to Sophia. As soon as she sees him, her eyes and entire demeanor change. Her eyes become happy and wistful, and become wet with tears of joy. She seems overcome with emotions she can’t convey, as if she is swelling with them. She seems to revert to a childlike innocence, and she puts the plate of brownies down. She jumps into Sully’s arms, hugging him like a long lost friend, because he is.)_

Sophia: Sully… You’re here!

_(All of the tension and intensity melts away from her. It’s as if seeing Sully reduces her to a normal human girl. Her smile is huge, and her eyes are wet with wistful tears.)_

Sully: Hi, Sophia! Did you like the brownies?

Sophia: Of course! I haven’t had them since I was a human sixteen-year-old!

Sully: You’ve grown up so much, Sophia! I am so proud of the woman you’ve become.

Sam: Wait… Sully was your imaginary friend?

Sophia: Yes.

Sully: And Sam was one of my kids, too! Imagine my surprise when I discovered you two together!

_(Sophia becomes uncomfortable.)_

Sophia: NOT together. But, Sully, what are you doing here?

Sully: I need your help.

Sophia: I’ll help you. Anything you need.

Dean: Wait. Sophia. You’re just gonna go with this?

Sophia: Yeah. I mean. It’s Sully. Who can I trust, if not my childhood best friend? My only friend…

_(She looks wistfully at Sully. She squeezes his hand.)_

Sully: Sophia, it’s awful.

Sophia: Tell me what happened.

Sully: I know you know what I am.

Sophia: A Zanna. Of course. I knew growing up.

Sully: One of my Zanna friends… it was awful.

Sophia: Sully, tell me what happened.

_(Sully is near tears, but he holds Sophia’s hands and tells her everything.)_

 

_(Sam is staring after Sophia as she goes to check on Weems. Sully smiles.)_

Sully: You really love her, don’t you?

Sam: I do. But she hasn’t forgiven me yet.

Sully: I’ve kept tabs on both of you. And Sophia was such a special girl. She needed me so much.

Sam: What was she like as a little girl, Sully?

_(Sully wistfully watches Sophia bandage Weems up, as she tries to lighten his mood and make him laugh. It’s clear the history between them weighs on both of them.)_

Sully: Sophia… Sophia was a real tragedy. She had no one to nurture her or play with her. Her mother wasn’t a warm woman, and she didn’t have any siblings or kids her age to play with.

Sam: Believe me, I know.

Sully: Her father was murdered, and after they burned his body, her mother erased his existence from the house- like he’d never existed. And Sophia- she was an enigma just like her mother, except her feelings were deep. Her mother had learned to control hers at a young age- Sophia never had the discipline to shut them off. She tried, she really did, but never could.

Sam: I know. I think that’s the reason Dean and I are still alive. So many times she should have let us die- and she couldn’t.

Sully: She’d kill me for telling you all this, but you were both my kids, and even if Sophia thinks it’s just a coincidence… it wasn’t. You should know about her. Sophia was a social outcast. People at school bullied her, even beat her up. It’s like they could tell she was a witch. When her mother put her in a witch school, they looked down their nose at her for socializing with humans. She could never connect with anyone around her. But look at her now- she’s a warrior.

Sam: She doesn’t think she’s worth anything, Sully. We’ve all tried to convince her otherwise, but she doesn’t believe it. She needs all the friends she can get. As weird as this sounds, Sully… I think Sophia still needs you.

Sully: I’ll have a heart to heart with her and check in on her. Hey, Sam, let me ask you a question.

Sam: Yeah.

Sully: I check in on you guys, but I don’t see everything. Does Sophia know an angel named Castiel?

_(Sam raises his eyebrows.)_

Sam _(sarcastically)_ : You’re kidding, right?

 

_(Flashback to Sophia as a 16 year old. She is at a party with Castiel, who is in a different vessel, a 20 year old boy with bright eyes, dark hair, and covered in tattoos. They make an incredibly picturesque couple, and others notice them. They are partying, drinking, and dancing. Sophia pulls Castiel close, letting her hands slide a little too low on his back. Though he is nervous and a bit awkward, his hands slide low on her back as well. They look at each other. Castiel smiles, but he’s still the awkward angel he is in the present.)_

Castiel: Are you having fun?

Sophia: Yes, of course. Are you?

Castiel: I am. You bring me great joy, Sophia. I’m incredibly glad to be here with you.

_(Sophia smiles, and he leans down to kiss her. She turns around, and leans back against him, letting her hips press up against his. Though Castiel has no idea what he’s doing, he manages to fake it. He keeps his hands on Sophia’s hips, holding her close to him. She opens her eyes, seeing Sully looking at her from across the room. No one else can see him, not even Castiel. She snaps out of the moment, turning around.)_

Sophia: I have to pee. I’ll be right back.

Castiel: Again? You just went.

Sophia: What can I say? I broke the seal.

_(Sophia kisses him. She walks to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She turns around, seeing Sully behind her. She smiles. So does he.)_

Sully: You look happy.

Sophia: I love him, Sully.

Sully: He cares for you a lot, Sophia. But you can’t trust him.

Sophia: Sully, it’s okay. He’s safe. I feel safe with him.

Sully: Don’t. He’s going to be the death of you, Sophia. I don’t want you to get hurt.

Sophia: He won’t hurt me. He wouldn’t.

Sully: I can’t stand by and let you do this.

Sophia: Then maybe I’m finally ready for you to go.

_(Castiel is knocking on the door.)_

Castiel _(outside)_ : Sophia? Are you all right?

Sully: Please be careful, Sophia. Please. You may not see it now, but he’s dangerous.

Sophia: Bye, Sully. I’ll miss you. I love you. Thank you for being my friend when no one else would. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.

_(Sophia hugs Sully goodbye. They are both tearing up, but Sophia wipes hers away. Castiel is still knocking on the door. Sophia turns to open it, but then looks back at Sully. He’s already gone. She opens the door to Castiel. She pulls him into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.)_

Castiel: Who were you talking to?

Sophia: No one. Just my imagination, Castiel.

_(Sophia reaches up, kissing Castiel. They begin making out, and he lifts her onto the bathroom sink. She reaches up for his cheeks, and they continue sucking face.)_

 

_(Sully comes into Sophia’s room and shuts the door. She jumps up.)_

Sophia: Sully! You’re still here!

Sully: I thought you and I should talk, Sophia. Is it true, what everyone’s saying? The Darkness is free?

Sophia: Yes.

Sully: So then… that thing you told me about when you were sixteen… It’s going to happen?

Sophia: Probably.

Sully: How are you this cavalier about this, Sophia? You were terrified of this back then.

Sophia: I’ve already faced all my deepest fears. What’s the worst thing that could happen? I die? Please. I’m okay with it after everything I’ve been through.

Sully: How?!

Sophia: You know about that thing I told you with my aunt? About the brothers?

Sully: Yeah, I remember. Why?

_(Sophia looks at him intently to make him understand that Sam and Dean are the brothers her aunt was talking about. It clicks for him, and his eyes pop open.)_

Sully: So it really isn’t a coincidence that you and Sam were both my kids.

Sophia: I don’t think so. They have no idea what’s going to happen, and I don’t want them to. They’re too involved as it is.

Sully: Well, I’ll say. They started it! Do they know that it could be your death sentence?

Sophia: No. I don’t want them to know. The guilt will kill them both. They can’t know.

Sully: They should know that you sacrificed yourself for them long before you ever knew them, Sophia. They should know why you died, if you die.

Sophia: Castiel will tell them.

Sully: Castiel? I thought your mother killed him. Isn’t that why you called me back when you were 16?

Sophia: He’s very much alive, Sully. He’s not… he’s not around right now.  

Sully: I had no idea Castiel was still alive. We don’t hear much about angels.

Sophia: He pulled Dean out of Hell… because of me.

Sully: So he’s Number 3, then?

Sophia: Yup. Always was.


End file.
